1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic paper display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electronic paper display device having excellent image precision and excellent contrast and brightness and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with information-oriented societies requiring new paradigms, there is demand for a great change in information delivery and sharing schemes. As a flexible display meeting this demand, the development of technology for bendable electronic paper has been accelerated and the technological development of the electronic paper has entered a commercial development stage.
The production costs of electronic paper are lower than those of a conventional flat panel display panel. Further, electronic paper does not require a backlight or a continuous recharging, such as a regular display panel, to thereby be driven with extremely little energy, whereby it is also remarkably superior to the conventional flat panel display panel in view of energy efficiency. In addition, the electronic paper has a very high definition, a wide viewing angle, and a memory function in which characters and images remain displayed, even in the absence of power. Therefore, electronic paper may be applied to extremely varied fields such as electronic books having paper-like pages and moving illustrations, self-updating newspapers, recyclable paper displays for a mobile phones, disposable TV screens, electronic wallpaper, or the like, while having a huge potential market.
The technical approaches to schemes for accomplishing the electronic paper may be divided into four schemes: a twist ball scheme rotating spherical particles using an electrical field, the spherical particles configured of upper and lower hemispheres having opposing charges and different colors; an electrophoresis scheme trapping colored electrification particles mixed with oil in a micro-capsule or a micro-cup or allowing the electrification particles themselves to respond to the application of the electric field; a quick response-liquid power display (QR-LPD) scheme using electrified liquid powder; and a cholesteric liquid crystal display scheme using selective reflection characteristics of cholesteric liquid crystal molecules.
In the twist ball scheme, the inside of a cell is filled with transparent media and twist balls (or rotary bodies) having charges opposite to each other and colored with different colors, for example, a black color and a white color, are disposed in the transparent media. When voltage is applied to the twist balls, the twist balls have the polarity of the charges acting thereupon, according to a direction of the applied voltage, to thereby be rotated such that the opposing polarities face a front surface, thereby displaying a black and white shades.